Main Page
Welcome to the Hogan's Heroes Wiki, a database that anyone can edit. The Hogan's Heroes Wiki is a collaborative project to create the most definitive, accurate, and accessible encyclopedia and reference database for everything related to Hogan's Heroes. In this wiki, started on November 19, 2005, we are currently working on articles. Hogan's Heroes was a television sitcom that ran on the CBS television network from 1965 to 1971. Starring Bob Crane as Colonel Hogan, the show was set at Stalag 13, a German prisoner-of-war camp for Western Allied prisoners during World War II. In the plot, Stalag 13 was a "Luft Stalag", located near the village of Hammelburg, run by the German Air Force (Luftwaffe) for Allied Air Force personnel. But underneath that camp, the POWs had plans of their own.... '' - '' Categories Television Stories Television Stories | Seasons Information Characters | Actors | Guest Stars | Writers | Directors | Producers |Locations | Weapons and Equipment | Miscellaneous Links to History Armed Forces | Prisoners of War | Actual Events Hogan's Heroes News 39 years ago today, (March 15, 1969) the twenty-fifth Fourth Season, episode, The Return of Major Bonacelli, appeared on CBS. ------------ 38 years ago Thursday, (March 13, 1970) the twenty-fourth Fifth Season episode, The Merry Widow, appeared on CBS. ------------ 42 years ago Tuesday, (March 11, 1965), the twenty-fifth Hogan's Heroes episode, Psychic Kommandant, appeared on CBS. ------------ 67 years ago Tuesday, (March 11, 1941), the President Franklin D. Roosevelt signs the Lend-Lease Act into law, allowing American-built war supplies to be shipped to the Allies on loan. ------------ 41 years ago Monday, (March 10, 1967), the twenty-sixth Second Season episode, The Most Escape-Proof Camp I've Ever Escaped From appeared on CBS. ------------ New nominations are needed for the Featured Article. Featured Article Andrew Carter 250px|right|thumb|Sergeant Andrew Carter Sergeant Andrew Carter is one of the main secondary fictional characters who appeared in the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. He was played by Larry Hovis. Sergeant Carter is born sometime in the early 1910s in North Dakota, a member of the Sioux Indian nation. Not much is known about his family background, other than that his great-grandfather has fought alongside Sitting Bull and that he has a cousin. Carter, as he grew up, became a member of the Boy Scouts, has read the novel, Robinson Crusoe, has learn to play the trumpet and has gone to Rutherford B. Hayes Polytechnic High School. While at Rutherford B. Hayes, he at some point accidently blew up the school's chemistry lab, the cafeteria and the balcony level of the auditorium. After graduating from Rutherford B. Hayes Polytechnic, he goes to a very good business school to continue his education. Carter then goes to Muncie, Indiana, where he runs a drug store, planning to later take the state's pharmaceutical exam for his license. While in Muncie, he met his girlfriend, Mary Jane, whom he plans to marry. He also owns a motorcycle. ''Read more... * Recently featured: Helga, Hogan's Heroes category:browse